


【狼樱知】观猎

by pearsnake



Category: CLAMP - Fandom, 魔卡少女樱
Genre: Multi, 三创
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearsnake/pseuds/pearsnake
Summary: Title: The huntPairing: 木之本樱x李小狼x大道寺知世Rating: GSummary: 这鹿角倒像是一座冠冕。Note：这篇是给介甫的稿子，设定是他的我借来一用，于是是三创，总之是逾期写完了。因为是半架空，我就也没有那么磕死朝代了，否则以我混乱的大脑真的理不清一些信息，如大家所见，我引的古文都是XJB用的，见谅（。
Relationships: 木之本樱/大道寺知世, 木之本樱/李小狼, 李小狼/大道寺知世/





	【狼樱知】观猎

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The hunt
> 
> Pairing: 木之本樱x李小狼x大道寺知世
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Summary: 这鹿角倒像是一座冠冕。
> 
> Note：这篇是给介甫的稿子，设定是他的我借来一用，于是是三创，总之是逾期写完了。
> 
> 因为是半架空，我就也没有那么磕死朝代了，否则以我混乱的大脑真的理不清一些信息，如大家所见，我引的古文都是XJB用的，见谅（。

李小狼默不作声地坐在学堂里的时候，他还背着一张弓。

那张弓花了他几个月时间精心打磨，拉满宛如圆月，一箭能射双雕。李小狼抚过弓背上的雕花，指尖一动，便被大道寺知世不动声色地提醒了，而她也不过是朝他笑笑。

“‘吁！来，有邦有土，告尔祥刑。在今尔安百姓，何择，非人？何敬，非刑？何度，非及？’”先生盯着李小狼背后颤动的弓弦，抬起下巴朝他点点：“何解？”

李小狼当然不知道，然也不羞怯，站起来反倒堂堂正正。他挺着胸膛，那副板正的姿态真像自己的父亲——李家的大将军。他直勾勾地瞧先生的眼睛，却是也知道正被木之本樱直勾勾地看，耳朵一热旋即低下头去：“弟子无解，请先生赐教。”先生眼神一转，用书卷指了下木之本樱：“你来说，如何解？”

“夫严刑者，民之所畏也；重刑者，民之所恶也。故圣人陈其所畏以禁其衰，设其所恶以防其奸，是以国安而暴乱不起。”木之本樱边起身边缓缓道来，姿态不卑不亢。

“穆王尊且能，举贤人，重善治，虽享百年，仍诘邦国。古者圣王之为政，列德而尚贤，有能则举之，高予之爵，重予之禄，任之以事，断予之令，此乃择人之道。是为道之以政，齐之以刑，民免而无耻;道之以德，齐之以礼，有耻且格。政刑之于民，蔽耻而藏，久后转剧；德礼爱之，受之，有耻且格，民民亲亲，和乐也者。此为刑事审度之理也。”

木之本樱不过金钗之年，风度已如此不俗，不消细看便知此子必成大业。一席话语听得先生连连点头，便顺着她的话接着向下讲解起来。李小狼趁机偷摸坐下，同木之本樱递换一个眼神，见她对自己抿嘴一笑便暗自伏在桌上窃喜。待挨到下课，他巴巴盯着先生出门，便走到木之本与大道寺桌前，昂着头挽着弓向下看去，神色间带着一股轻慢，然未曾开口说话脸却先红了。“我爹替我打了一张弓，闲着怪可惜的，要我问你……你们要不要去打猎。”大道寺默不作声从头到脚打量了一番，见他猎袍与短靴具是簇新，弓臂上漆痕尚干，心下便透亮了，扶着桌子起身欲走。“承蒙美意，可惜我不会骑马，你们去玩吧。”说罢眯眼看向李小狼。李小狼顶怵她这副表情。大道寺之聪颖叫李小狼在她面前无所遁形，而她从来闲情有余，足以再开个玩笑。

“等你们回来，要是能替我带一只兔子就更好了。冬天快到了，我还缺一副手套。”大道寺向来惧冷，此非虚话，每逢冬日都穿羽缎褂子披鹤氅，哪怕在屋内亦如此。并非是因为家境富裕刻意显耀，实在是手凉得握不住笔。

窗外时节显然是深秋，落叶竟不如绿叶来得多——盖因上天冷酷，秋风四起，枯叶还没落地便被卷走不知去向。木之本樱忧心地握住大道寺的手，脸却冲着李小狼说：“我们一道去，你骑术好，知世同你一匹马，她看上哪只我们便打哪只好不好？”木之本樱初学骑射，还没有熟练到可以再带一个人。李小狼朝大道寺尴尬一瞥，后者却无半点神色不对，只是默默握住木之本抓着她的手。“将之所麾，莫不从移。”她深深一点头，李小狼看见她的侧脸，却发现大道寺收敛了笑意，双目如寒芒熠熠生辉。他心头一怔，隐约伸手想握住二人的手，却被木之本的朗声一笑打断了。

“只是打猎，你太紧张了。”她哈哈笑道，又学大道寺狡黠地眨眼。后者低头不语。木之本樱拉过她跟着李小狼，熟门熟路便去到李家的马厩里牵马。李家良驹众多，此乃李父所好，李小狼自幼耳濡目染也略精此道。马棚里尘土飞扬，李小狼怕灰尘呛着她俩，便同二人商议：“你们站在这里看，有看中的我叫马夫牵来便是。”二人面面相觑，点头附议。大道寺虽不骑马，但也随他俩兴致仔细挑选起来。木之本率先瞧中一匹，手指着马头问李小狼：”那匹是什么马？“李小狼见她所指毛色青黄，颈后青鬃长若冠带，便同她讲：”那是翠龙，骑乘如风，我想也适合你。“”旁边那匹呢？“大道寺眼神不错地瞧着一旁的白马。”色白无瑕，神情聪敏。虽不及其他几匹高大，然而姿态高雅谦逊，真是不错。“李小狼少见她这样滔滔不绝，一挑眉赞同道：”那匹叫玉马。你不会骑，却很有看马的眼光。大道寺家连这些也会教吗？“大道寺摇摇头，依旧只是看马：”我不懂，家里也不兴养。但受大而不苟取，力裕而不求逞的道理还是懂的。“许是被尘土吹到了，她用宽大的袖子掩住口鼻，眼睛却转向李小狼。她应该是在笑，露出的眉眼弯如新月。她称赞：”我想李家养出来的马，总是不错的。“李小狼眨眨眼舒眉一笑，瞳仁闪闪发亮竟也如骏马一般：”等你学会骑马，这匹就给你骑。“木之本顺她的话接着夸奖：”既然小狼都这么说，肯定是不错的。“三人又是笑了一阵。

木之本樱取了弓箭，率先翻身上马，翠龙倒也乖乖随她来骑。李小狼见无甚异况，这才开始挑选自己的坐骑。他下意识拉过往日里常挑的狮子骢，此马毛发青白，鬃长及地，威武非常。木之本看见李小狼的马模样奇特，见所未见，便问他：“这匹马好奇异，我怎的没见过。”李小狼得意洋洋地叉腰说道：“这是狮子骢，性子很烈。在我家，也不过是我爹带着我骑。先前每你来时，它都被我爹牵去练腿脚。”言及至此，木之本连连摆手：”不行，知世不会骑马。这么烈要是出事了怎么好？“说毕又在马厩里点了一匹皮毛黑亮、神色温驯的：“大骊，怎么样？”李小狼顺着她手指的方向看了一眼，点点头：“这还是你学骑马时候用的那匹，又驯了几年，也还合适。”大道寺左右看了两眼，一抿嘴。等到李小狼上马坐稳后，等他一伸手拉住被带了上去。见她坐稳，李小狼两根指头往舌下一填，哨声尖又脆，木之本樱不用低头就能听见身后猎鹰翅膀擦着自己颅顶飞过的飒飒风声。李小狼又喝一声，马夫便放出猎犬前方探路。知世瞥见另一匹马背上的小樱兴奋又不失收敛的神色，忽然心头一酸。她还没有来得及反应，李小狼便在她耳边低声提醒。“抓着缰绳……不要摔下去了。”事实上她只听见了这句话，其余灌进耳朵里的具是浓烈的秋风。

角鹰初下秋草稀，铁骢抛鞚去如飞，正是拈弓搭箭的时节。这几人本就拿云年纪，胯下骏马又英姿非常，更是蛰起少年人那点豪气，将猎场作沙场于西郊策马飞驰。翠龙疾驰如风，好一似踏雾乘云，不多时先将后面二人甩下一截来。大道寺死死攥着缰绳，大骊本是可以跟上翠龙的，但是李小狼顾及她第一次骑马，刻意慢了些。她虽还有些惧怕，两颊却泛上血色来。李小狼眼只盯着猎犬与前方翠龙的踪迹，不提防被她一声打断。“我有话和你说。”大道寺没有回头，声音并不比风声更响，却叫李小狼肃然一怔。大道寺从没有在木之本不在的时候单独和他说话，何况这样郑重。于是他不得挺直腰杆，勒停了马正色道：“什么？”

只听见前面的人叹了口气，李小狼当然听不见，只是看到她肩膀一卸，便知道她其实没有那么严肃。大道寺兀自抖动马缰，让马徐徐走着。李小狼才发觉她并非是讨厌骑马，只是不能习惯飞驰的狂放。大道寺趁此先将头发挽了起来，她眼睛不长在脑后，但是知道方才烈风吹拂时，自己一头长发肯定飞动如旗，擦过李小狼的眼。她扎完了头发依旧捏着缰绳，却空出一只手拍了拍李小狼的胳膊。“你不用这么紧张……”她又叹了口气，还没有开口就已经这样忧郁了。李小狼头一次看到她这样忧虑，想必大概是大事，于是缄口不提，先由她说。“最近怎么没见到莓铃，她是回自己家了么？”他没料到她一开口问的居然是莓铃，支吾片刻后点头：“她明年也会来学堂，只是今年她家里要她多学女红。”刚说出口他便后悔了，立刻斩断话头不再续说，然而大道寺敏锐地一偏身，李小狼便发觉自己又被看穿了。“真是可惜，明明是块练武的好材料，可是她家里却不这么认为。”她朝着风的方向冷哼一声，那样高傲的姿态李小狼只觉得新鲜。大道寺家的教导应该是谦逊内秀的，大道寺知世也一贯如此，足以看见家风端正。她不过是商贾家的女儿，却对世代军功的李家如此评价。“听说你和她订婚了，我想李家应当已经为你安定好了后路。”大道寺没有给他辩解的机会，又兀自向下说：“李家声望显赫，父子相继，世代高功，我想到你应当也不输前人。至于莓铃……”她倏尔笑了，脸颊的线条变得柔软，“虽然娇纵，但为了你我想她会是一个好妻子的。”

“你就想和我说这些？”李小狼脸色一僵，不知道该做何表情，他不懂大道寺这样夸奖是什么用意。他想假模假样收下这些听起来真情真意的祝福，又觉得相当不合适。大道寺却先他一步，半边身子转了过来，目光灼灼神色肃穆。“难道你听得很受用？”她厉声驳道，叫李小狼闪躲不及，他难得对这女人觉得气恼，便仰起头试图以一种居高临下的姿态面对大道寺那样高傲的态度。“我没有你想的那样鄙陋，大道寺家的家教难道不过如此而已？你又是站在何等的立场来评价李家的呢？”

“既然你都觉得鄙陋，我想李家总也不至于仅此而已。你这样着急反驳我，不如同我谈谈你的想法。”大道寺复将眼睛眯了起来，李小狼无端有种上当的后悔，却没有胆怯。“我以为你这么鬼鬼祟祟，必有所高论，谁曾想尽耍一些迂直的手段。”大道寺乜他一眼，却带着一丝赞扬的深意。“而今秦王射御足力，巧文辩惠，强毅果敢，奋五世之余烈，振长策而御宇内，吞二周而亡诸侯，履至尊而制六合，执敲扑而鞭笞天下，威震四海。然其智足以拒谏，言足以饰非；好大喜功，麻木不仁。前三载亲征洛邑已尽全功，忽而伐韩，欲以韩为关内侯；诸侯合纵，顿足新郑，又强令蜀相征民以伐楚，自以为得计。国家疲敝，伐韩无功，空耗巴蜀之民，惠文基业几乎动摇；不思己过，复召蜀公至咸阳而杀之。在位六年，非戚无功而侯者竟十一，尽毁青松之法。”

“这些事天下人都知道，我也不想再说。民众积愤积怨，早不可收，我听说咸阳附近已经有了起义的态势。秦王霸业成空是迟早的事，全凭有没有人推一把——你猜有没有人在渭水里埋石碑？乱世将倾，群雄四起之时，天下苍生同你打的兔鹿没有区别。到时候的李家，你应该怎么做？”

李小狼没有想那么多，这不是他该想的。当他听见大道寺提到秦王的时候，便止不住冷汗淋漓，而坐在他面前的大道寺倒脸色如常，只是在阳光下显得有些许苍白。“那你呢？吕家不见得比秦王更长久，大道寺家在朝中并不很稳，想坐在这个位子的氏族数不胜数。”李小狼忽然心中升腾起一个想法，仿佛被重击脑后，震撼地张不了口。半晌后他难以置信地看向大道寺，她的眼神冷静而锐利，额头也同他一般冷汗涔涔。这不过是孩子间的信口开河，她却是真真切切在等他的答复。李小狼开口，喉咙里是血的味道。他能听见胸口里心脏咚咚狂跳如擂鼓，一时间竟分不清是害怕还是激动。

“你说的是……”

大道寺眼疾手快，捂住他的嘴，下意识回头朝方才木之本樱策马的方向望去。她点点头，又摇摇头，神情反倒不迷茫。她没有意识到提起木之本樱的时候自己眼里骄傲的神色，比氏族带来的荣耀更甚。李小狼竟觉得这是头一次认识真正的大道寺知世，不由微微一笑，那笑意转瞬即逝，换成某种忧虑。

“为什么是……这件事太大了，也许不应当由我们来解决。”

“这也是迟早的事。”大道寺淡淡地说，倏尔催动了大骊马，那样的冷静，仿佛她才是那个擅长骑射的战士。“我家里的人，有的家乡在西边，如果不是因为来到大道寺家里做事，就会同其余的人一样饿死。或许我家迟早需要我们、我们的氏族。不仅是她，更是天下黎民。你说秦王死后又是秦王，这个秦王为什么不能是她？如果没有青天，我们就当青天。”

她没有扎进去的发丝顺着风飞扬，这样的场景在以后，不管是木之本樱还是李小狼都不曾看到过。年轻人脸上严肃的神情，较肃杀的秋风更值得尊敬。“我不能够替代她，那样的韬略，是我不能及。你也不能，但你将会是她最得力的军士。”大道寺知世转过头，眼眸低垂着并没有看他。“那是我唯一愿意效力的人。”这句话仿佛是草场上自生自灭的花，并不为他所说，只是他恰好听见了。良久，她再抬起眼眸，闪烁的瞳仁里显露的是惊人的大胆。

“不要让我后悔对你提起这些。”

她朝李小狼微微一笑，笑得同平日里一般和善温良。那笑比露水更短，稍纵即逝后大道寺知世抖动马缰，朝着不远处木之本樱的背影追去。眼前有飞影掠过草地，如蜻蜓点水，她惊喜地同李小狼高呼，山林有鹿。那脸上天真的神色不像是假，笑声也并无不爽，可李小狼只觉得惊悚。一番对峙，竟是自己这个兵家子弟率先败下阵来。在他回想的时候，大道寺知世已经悄悄将马驾到了木之本樱身边，木之本樱低下头将脸凑到李小狼脸边，笑道：“怎么小狼君脸色不好，是不是今日猎兔，一箭未中，被知世嗟诮了？”大道寺抬起袖子笑得端庄，打趣二人：“想必是与我同骑心情不爽，怀念教小樱骑马的时候了。”李小狼脸一红，心里仍就嘀咕，只觉得被她玩弄了。木之本樱也笑得羞赧，手里的缰绳被揉出了毛边，她连忙岔开了话头：“猎犬没找到兔子，倒是找到了几头鹿。我想鹿皮做手套做帽子都不错，就改猎鹿吧。”二人无异议，于是李小狼从背后取下弓捻在手里，大道寺则牵着缰绳。猎犬在草堆里走得谨慎，李家善武也善猎，生下来的猎犬打小就要把尾骨碾碎，这样出猎时便不会因为尾巴惊动坏事。忽然猎犬贴在地面呜呜低吼，李小狼知道这是发现猎物了，究竟是鹿还是兔子，还得再凑近一些。

他默然将马勒停，改作徒步牵马缓缓向前。新皮鞣制的靴底柔软，踏雪无痕，踩在枯草上也发不出一点声音。木之本樱见李小狼抽出了箭，也将弓从背后取下，却不急着射箭，先是轻声制止了李小狼。“不要妄动，我瞧见了。先点火把它们逼出来，再盯着一只打。”李小狼思索片刻，觉得有理，便搁下弓掏出火折，再往深处走近点，燃着了地上的枯草。火光伴随灰烟扶摇而上，燎得三人面庞发烫，木之本樱目不转睛盯着火堆，火不比她的招子更亮。突然林中一阵骚动，窜出两头鹿，一牡一牝，前跟后随。李小狼飞速抽箭，正欲瞄准母鹿，就被木之本樱拦住。她拉满圆弓，一箭正中雄鹿后腿。“不要管母鹿，追这只。”木之本樱挥动马鞭，催动翠龙直朝雄鹿奔去。李小狼一点头，先是将手指抵住舌下，唤回猎鹰，接着从箭袋里一次抽出两支箭，欲双箭齐中。可惜鹿左突右奔，单凭木之本樱一个人追赶实在不足，李小狼拉弓射了几发均不得中，实在恼人。忽听右侧马鞭挥动，竟是大道寺不声不响地牵动大骊朝着木之本樱的对面驶去。她驾驶的手法很不得法，但是姿态却异常老练。直至大骊几与翠龙并驾齐驱，将鹿夹在二人之间，木之本樱松开缰绳直立马上，拉开硬弓，一箭射中鹿眼。

此时猎鹰携风忽然而至，利爪钩住鹿皮，与之僵持不下。“小狼！快！”木之本樱喘着气扒住马的脖子，语气却依旧镇定自若。李小狼见鹿引颈而鸣，声音嘶哑，口中流下白涎，知此已是强弩之末。于是从腰间抽出短刀，张口衔住刀背，等鹿从身边经过一把揪住它的脖子，顺势翻身而上。李小狼一手从颌下勒住鹿脖，一手从口中取下短刀，从舌下斜上直插进入。没有一丝呻吟鹿便向地上倒去，李小狼一个前滚直起身来，边拍着身上的碎草，边看其余二人徐徐驾马而来。

木之本樱将弓别在腰后，发梢凌乱却毫无倦意，她手里执鞭，随着颠簸随意地晃着，反倒游刃有余。大道寺跟随其后，两颧飞红，却也神采飞扬。李小狼向前走两步，牵过大骊，揶揄道：“我道大道寺家生意如何做的如此之大，想是忒小心了。你马骑得这样好，怎还说自己不会？”大道寺也不争辩，依旧坦然自若坐在马上，冲他笑笑：“大道以多歧亡羊，今日没能坠马，实在是小狼教的好。”李小狼先是一怔，才发觉是她反唇相讥，又皱眉瞪了回去。大道寺知世同木之本樱对视一眼，不由大笑。大道寺踩住马镫下马，淡淡扫过他便去看鹿，李小狼想起不久前的对话，打了个寒颤。他余光扫过木之本樱，见她正极目远眺，伸出手想拉住大道寺说个清楚，想不到她竟只是回头对自己善意一笑，说：“不要见怪，若不是你将马调教得如此出色，兴许今天我真就摔下马来了。”

远处余火未息，鹿却已经切实的死了。木之本樱同大道寺站在一块儿看李小狼侍弄鹿皮。三人均没有带割皮割肉的刀，单凭李小狼那柄短刃也是使不上力气。他又拿箭头剌了几下，无济于事，于是随地拾起草叶就着擦干净小刀，同她们商议。木之本樱朝来时的路看了两眼，提议说：“这里安静无人，天色也将晚了，哪怕是夜捕，也不见得再有人来。不如就唤马夫过来，整用整取，余下犒赏鹰犬。”二人称善，于是打马而去则个。回时依旧大道寺李小狼二人同骑，木之本樱先行一步。

李小狼回首望见山林里忽明忽暗的野火，眯起眼只觉得也同家里的灯笼没有什么区别。草地上一头死鹿，能看见的也只有那具高大威武的鹿角。飞鹰绕空盘旋，不知什么时候能再降落，唯有振翅的烈烈仍萦绕耳畔。他没曾想猎鹿原本是这样的刺激。大道寺一路无话，只抬头看天上流云辗转，只是在将出树林的时候忽然开口，问他：“你知道当你在割鹿皮时，她说了什么吗？

李小狼一时恍然，脱口而问：“什么？”

大道寺抬头向天呼出一口气，侧过身对他笑得高深莫测，天色将暗，倒有一些诡谲的意思在。她开口，声音依旧是极轻，然而掷地有声：“她说：‘这鹿角，倒像是一座冠冕。’”

鹰击长空，啼鸣之声较鹿鸣更响亮。李小狼再度回首望向密林深处，早已不可寻鹿的尸骸，只有星星斑点也似的余火仍旧闪烁。他加快催动大骊马，看见前方木之本樱的身影愈来愈近，方才陪她猎鹿的激动再度涌上心头，而回想起大道寺先前苍白的脸色，他究竟是寸语未说。只是踏进李家时，恰好处处灯红，映照出他的眼眸在黑夜里又闪了一闪，远胜天上的寒星。李小狼踹镫下马，走到马厩边将腰间短刃递给马夫，神色骄傲的说，他想用鹿角造一根冠簪。


End file.
